Sakura no hana ga saitara
by Sakura Chiii
Summary: Creemos que desde que nacimos la vida nos dio el camino a seguir sin embargo en el trascurso de nuestro crecimiento nos damos cuenta que podemos cambiar y buscar lo que realmente amamos, salir de nuestros yugos y encontrar lo que nos hace felices. FanFiction AU ambientado en el periodo Edo [Yaoi] [Masa/Ren]
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, antes que nada gracias por darle la oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto nacido de un three shot para el cumpleaños de Ren, en esos tres capítulos creo que logre desarrollar una idea nacida por un crossover de UtaPri y Touken Ranbu, este nuevo escrito explotara más esa idea, no serán capítulos relacionado a Haru no Aki no Ai aunque la trama en si girara en ella, Sakura no hana ga saitara será algo mucho más detallado, mostrara como cada quien llego a lo que era, explotara las personalidades de sus personajes, narra un maravilloso mundo al cual espero aspirar llevarles y cambiara alguna que otras situaciones que se dieron en la anterior historia ¿terminara como Haru no Aki no Ai? La respuesta es no, tengo un final mucho más complejo para esta nueva historia.

Sin más que aclarar más que los personajes no me pertenecen, disfruten la lectura y disculpen los posibles fallos.

* * *

 **Sakura no hana ga saitara**

Corría por el extenso pasto que se encontraba en ese sitio, tropezaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos mientras extendía sus brazos al aire, aquella sensación de no saber por dónde iba lo emocionaba en gran manera, cada vez aumentaba su correr, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a pedirle que se detuviera, pese a la petición se negaba al acto y es más, le exigía a sus piernas seguir con la travesía. Abría sus ojos para sentir como estos eran golpeados por el viento que se daba al correr, comenzaba a gritar en emoción y cansancio, deseaba volar, anhelaba ser libre, sentía como se acercaba cada vez más al cielo, extendía su mano hacia adelante aspirando a tocarlo, había cambiado la sensación de correr por diversión a correr para huir, para escapar, para alejarse, cada vez sentía como el cielo se le acercaba, sus piernas no podían soportar más aquella acción y poco a poco noto como ese perfecto cielo se alejaba de él, no lograba continuar y caía completamente al suelo, este se abría y lo jalaba a lo más profundo para rodearlo de entera oscuridad.

Despertaba precipitadamente, su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho, la respiración era demasiada precipitosa, algunas gotas de sudor se filtraban por su frente logrando que algunos cabellos se adhirieran a esta, observaba como la oscuridad rodeaba la habitación y como algunas de las chicas que se encontraban ahí seguían durmiendo, se levantaba con dificultad ya que parte de su cuerpo no se lo permitía y salía del lugar en dirección del patio mientras en el camino tomaba alguna manta para cubrirse.

— _Creí que ya había superado eso_ — murmuro para sí mismo sentándose en algunas rocas acomodabas aun lado de la casa.

Elevaba su rostro para observar las estrellas en el cielo, tan relucientes, tan bellas, suspiraba ante el deseo de algún día ser como ellas, ser admirado, respetado y más que todo amado ¿Por qué que no lo hacía? Cerraba sus ojos mientras guardaba para sí mismo aquella paz que lo rodeaba, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que podía tener momentos como esos, momentos tranquilos y llenos de serenidad.

Dicen que los sueños son recordatorios y advertencias, recordatorios de sucesos y hechos que deberían quedar en el olvido ¿quizá?, advertencias de que algo estaba cambiando sería para bien o para mal ¿Quién sabe? Sin duda algo estaba cambiando o solo le recordaba que nunca podrá cambiar.

Se había enfrascado tanto en lo que amaba que olvido en que momento todo se volvió monótono y sin gracia, dejo de tener aquellas emociones nacidas desde su corazón y se convirtió en probablemente la mayor aberración que algún día conocería ¿Quién en este mundo se fijaría en alguien como él? Jamás volverá a ser tomado con seriedad, se convirtió en un juego en una burla.

La helada brisa comenzaba a colarse en sus huesos, aferraba mucho más a su cuerpo aquella manta para resguarda el poco calor que esta le ofrecía, miraba al cielo y suspiraba con resignación ¿podría escapar de aquella cárcel que creo a su alrededor? Quizás la vida se encargaba de recordarles sus errores pero ¿eran errores? Todo lo que había hecho era seguir a su personalidad ¿probamente su personalidad era un desconcierto? Pero… él era feliz a pesar de eso y seguramente su amabilidad lo había llevado a convertirse en lo que era ahora ¿podrá dejar eso en el pasado? Seguramente será un largo camino que recorrer, las cosas no son fáciles, nunca lo serán, mucho menos para alguien como él pero, no podrá hacerlo solo y eso es algo con lo que no contaba.

—S~+~S—

Caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación su kimono estaba comenzando a desarreglarse y la serenidad en su rostro estaba comenzado a irse muy lejos de él, cada vez sus pasos eran con mayor fuerza sobre aquel piso, estaba tan concentrado en su caminar " _molesto"_ que no se le fueron audibles los pasos del otro lado de la habitación y mucho menos los golpes que se dieron en la puerta y el que esta fue abierta, no fue esta que una voz rompía aquel silencio, que levantaba su vista y busca el origen de esta.

— _Señor, ya tenemos noticias…—_ dijo mientras realizaba una reverencia y esperaba por alguna orden.

— _¿Entro o no?—_ pregunto al notar que no dijo más nada.

— _Sí señor, el joven amo es parte de la ejército del_ _ **Shōgun**_ _sin embargo…—_ callaba abruptamente su mensaje ¿Cómo sería capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras? Se imaginaba el rostro que su señor haría y eso lo aterraba…

— _¿Sin embargo?—_ cuestiono al notar que su sirviente no pronuncia palabra alguna y es más comenzaba a temblar… — _Más vale que respondas… ¿qué paso en ese elección?—_ en su rostro se reflejó la furia que en esos momentos comenzaba a apodarse de él, el simple hecho de pensar que algo podría haber pasado lo comenzaba a enojar y claramente esperaba que el honorable nombre de su familia y descendencia no se viera involucrado de manera que le dejara en ridículo.

Suspiraba en miedo, se armaba de valor para decir— _Después que se informó que sería parte del grupo y a la vez el principal hombre al servicio del_ _ **Shōgun,**_ _el joven amo… hablo ante todos afirmando que jamás será un samurái y que estará al servicio de su señor pero que no será capaz de cumplir un rol como samurái, sus antepasados fueron capaces de realizar aquella tarea no obstante él no es capaz de semejante sacrificio…—_ era interrumpido por un golpe sordo.

— _¡Deshonor! ¡Humillación! Ese niño me escuchara cuando regrese ¡cómo fue capaz de manchar de esa manera el legado de años!—_ su puño se posaba en la pared de la habitación en su rostro se nota la molestia que sentía, tantos años de respetable honor eran tirados como vil basura, no servían de nada, su apellido fue manchando, se convirtió en la burla de todos sus conocidos _¿Por qué el cambio?_ Era lo que más se presentaba en su mente.

— _Se-señor…—_ apenas pudo pronunciar por el susto que sentía.

— _Cuando ese mocoso regrese infórmale que debo de hablar con él—_

— _El joven amo… dijo que ya no regresaría a esta casa…—_ diciendo aquello fue capaz de ser testigo de rostro lleno de odio, furia, molestia, enojo… todo aquello que pudiera hacer que alguien temiera por lo que, siendo lo más respetuoso que podía salía corriendo de la habitación mientras comenzaba a escuchar gritos y maldiciones por aquel hombre que había quedado en la habitación.

Se dejaba caer en el piso mientras una vena en su frente no mostraba intenciones de desvanecerse, llevaba sus manos a rostro mientras en su cabeza comenzaba a recordar en que momento de su vida su hijo había sido capaz de darle la espalda de esa manera y es más deshonrar el legado de su apellido.

Posiblemente el mismo había sido el causante de que se diera aquella falta de respeto no obstante jamás lo aceptaría, parte de él se encontraba consciente de que había sido demasiado rudo con su propio hijo pero la meta era educar y hacer a su perfecto sucesor aunque en el camino se ganara el " _odio probable de su misma sangre",_ quizás y solo quizás había cometido un error en el proceso más no era el momento para lamentarse por esos detalles, le había criado de esa forma y aunque este le pagara de esta manera no podía más que aceptarlo aunque con esto su respetable imagen era ensuciada y puesta en tela de duda.

Ese mismo día daba a informar que aquel hijo dejaba de ser su sucesor y a su vez perdía todos los privilegios que se les fueron otorgados por su apellido y por su linaje, a su propia manera le otorgaba la libertad que su hijo tanto anhelaba pero, este sería capaz de descubrirla y es más de aprovecharla al máximo, solo el tiempo y la misma vida serian testigos de aquello o probablemente alguien también se vería beneficiado por aquella libertad pero para ello un cambio en su interior debería de darse.

*—S~+~S—*

Se encontraba sentado a las afuera de aquel lugar donde a partir de ese día pasaría seguramente el resto de su vida, de alguna manera sentía que esa manera de pensar era demasiado dramática o de alguna manera descabellada pero, había crecido con tantas restricciones que estaba seguro que se le complicaría adaptarse a su _nueva vida_ , suspiraba de alguna manera aliviado al notar como después de horas ya, no habían señales de su padre, de alguna manera para bien o para mal su padre la había dado la espalda, quizás en su interior esperaba la aprobación de él sin embargo el romper lo que con generaciones ha realizado su familia hacia que realmente se encontrara seguro que no sería perdonado nunca y es más su descendencia probablemente cargaría con tal culpa.

Su niñez no fue tan difícil es mas todo lo contrario, había crecido con lujos y con todo lo que podría algún día imaginar pero, a pesar de eso debía cumplir con algo y aunque al principio aquello lo emociono en gran manera, era después de tantos años en donde se daba cuenta que seguir con la tradición de la familia no era a lo que aspiraba ni estaba contento por ello, trataría de hacer las cosas a su manera aunque con eso conllevaba la posibilidad de perder el apellido con el que nació.

Su disciplina desde que creció había contribuido a que fuera el mejor en todo lo que hacía sin embargo lo realizaba por obligación mas no por placer o gusto, odiaba que día a día se convertía en algo que no deseaba. Ser _samurái_ ya no era lo que soñaba, quería ser libre de una u otra manera y aunque fuera de la manera más irónica o burda, convertirse en un miembro del ejército del _**Shōgun**_ era su única salida, aunque su vida se pusiera en juego al declarar abiertamente que solo sería alguien normal en el ejército [ _algo realmente imposible]_ , cosa que fue mal vista por todos lo que serían sus _compañeros_ más no por el propio _**Shōgun**_ y quién sabe de alguna manera ser _amigos de la infancia_ había contribuido a que se le concediera semejante deseo egoísta.

Repasaba nuevamente en su mente cuales serían a partir de ese día sus actividades y a pesar de que se negaba a realizarlas por un tiempo sería de esa manera antes de poder retirarse de ese sitio que le recordaba a cada instante que había defraudado a toda su ascendencia y seguramente sería señalado hasta zanjarle por completo su propia existencia.

Era tocado por el hombro por parte de uno de sus compañeros para hacerlo salir del dilema en el que se encontraba — _Él quiere verte…_ —murmuro quedamente mientras con una enorme sutileza le señalaba una improvisada tienda algo lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Este solo asentía mientras se encaminaba al lugar, a su alrededor los pocos _compañeros_ que se encontraban aun a las afueras, se quedaban analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, en esos momentos es donde se pregunta nuevamente _¿Fue correcto? ¿Habría otra manera de hacer las cosas?_ De alguna manera sentía que estas no serían respondidas por el mismo o probablemente por nadie más pero, esa fue la única salida que encontró y en vista a que era apoyado no perdería esa oportunidad para seguir con su plan improvisado tal vez, llegaba a las fuera de la tienda mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta para de alguna manera hacerse notar ya en el lugar, al poco tiempo un joven de cabellos rubios se dejaba ver detrás de aquella tela que evitaba que se viera que era lo que había en el interior de la tienda, mientras le observaba de pies a cabeza para luego echar un vistazo hacia todos aquellos que habían parado toda actividad para seguir de cerca los actos de ese _traidor_ como ellos rápidamente le llamaron, y no tardaron mucho en volver a movilizarse al ver una mirada asesina sobre ellos, el rubio sonrió de medio lado por la satisfacción mientras se apartaba de la estrecha entrada y realizaba un gesto con la mano para que entrara al lugar.

— _Gracias…_ — hizo una reverencia mientras se adentraba a la tienda mientras a su espalda el otro sujeto se salía de la tienda.

— _Las cosas serán difíciles Masato… ¿estás dispuesto a pasar por ese tormento?_ — pregunto el único que había quedado en la tienda mientras se colocaba de pie y se quitaba alguno de los muchos atavíos que posaban en su cuerpo.

— _La vida se me será muy corta para agradecerte este gran honor Tokiya_ —contesto mientras se acercaba para ayudarle al otro a quitarse todo aquello de encima.

Tan iguales y distintos a la vez, muchas veces se creyó que esos dos eran hermanos debido al gran parecido que tienen entre sí no obstante, son pocos lo que pueden asegurar que a pesar de ser tan iguales ambos son tan distintos, uno de ellos lleno de miedo e inseguridades, de sentimientos que fueron guardados en lo más profundo de su ser negándoles el derecho de salir, su corazón fue obligado a apaciguar su sentir pero, aquello le era tan difícil, siente amor por lo que le rodeaba, ama y se pierde entre la suave brisa, sueña despierto al embelesar los campos, añora fervientemente admirar la bella de una flor por muy pequeña que esta sea, por más que se deseó que fuera el perfecto sucesor de una renombrada familia todo aquel trabajo que se llevaba desde su nacimiento fue en vano, era entonces cuando se daba cuenta que seguir el _orden natural de las cosas_ perdía sentido en su cabeza, se negó a seguir ocultando lo que su corazón sentía y su mente tanto le reprimía, ahora con aquella libertad era como un recién nacido, tendría que volver a reencontrarse a saber quién era ahora, volver a conocer todo bajo otra perspectiva, adonde la vida le abriría el camino a seguir, mientras que el otro, creció lleno de obligaciones que cumplir se esperaba y se obtuvo lo que tanto se deseó de él, no perdió en ningún momento de vista todas la metas que se le colocaron en el camino para que las cumplieran ¿tuvo miedo e inseguridades? Las tuvo pero en contrario a su amigo, él no podía negar su destino, lo que la vida le puso desde su nacimiento, porque a pesar de no estar completamente seguro de su camino, ese puesto, ese honor era algo que podría ayudar para que muchos de sus conocidos obtuvieran lo que tanto anhelaban, lucho con todas sus fuerzas recordándose día con día que al final sería capaz de ayudar a muchos aunque posiblemente nunca estuviera feliz en su posición pero, sí lograba ser feliz a otros él también lo estaría.

Ahora están los dos en las posiciones que sus actos y decisiones les condujeron, uno perdió el apoyo de toda su familia y seguramente de las personas que le conocían y el otro otorgándole de alguna manera el escape para que busque ahora su camino en la vida, que posiblemente sería mal visto, eso es algo a lo que nunca prestaría atención, es el Shougun y nadie tiene el derecho a cuestionar sus órdenes y deseos aunque estos fueran descabellados para los demás.

No requerían de palabras, el silencio decía mucho más, que las palabras rebuscadas para poder hacer amena una conversación, era como si esos dos se comunicaran con la mente, una sola mirada o gesto era más que entendible para el otro, saben que ambos se apoyan entre sí, que se encuentran juntos en eso, y que pese a todo lo que se les avecine ambos serán fuertes, no se permitirán flaquear, porque aunque ninguno de los dos lo exprese en palabras sus corazones y sus miradas declaraban fuertemente que si uno de ellos era realmente feliz en la vida el otro también lo sería.

El camino que se abre ante sus ojos, es uno lleno de escombros y obstáculos que limitan el paso, que limitan la vista, sabe que no está solo sin embargo luchara y peleara por hacer todo lo que este a su alcance antes de poder pedir ayudar, aunque un mal visto orgullo se negara a permanecer oculto, lucharía por no involucrar a uno de los pocos que están a su lado desde que era un niño, les cuidara y protegerá de sus decisiones y acciones lo más que pueda porque, era ahora más que nunca donde demostrara que es fuerte y que será capaz de alcanzar la felicidad que pocos obtienen en este mundo.

No necesitan de mucho tiempo para expresar con sus ojos lo que deseaban decirle al otro por lo que ambos salían al poco tiempo de la tienda y aunque fuera molesto para uno pero no para el otro, un grupo inusual de soldados se encontraban atentos a lo que en la tienda se daba, de alguna manera el mostrar un ceño molesto no había logrado que aquellos se dispersaran, aquella inusual caravana siempre se reuniría mientras aquella prominencia permaneciera en el campamento, ambos se separaban y tomaban caminos distintos sin siquiera voltear a verse y era entonces en donde aquella gente que les observaba se preguntaba si en realidad esos dos tenían una relación tan cercana, era totalmente risible para quienes sabían la manera de actuar de esos dos provocaba las especulaciones y teorías que era sacadas por aquellos que no se detenían a observar más de lo que se podía ver.

El joven de cabellos azules y lunar bajo uno de sus ojos se desplazaba entre aquel campamento esperando y deseando el momento de alejarse de esas tierras, aunque se convirtiera en un errante, en alguien que no tuviera a donde llegar, era mucho mejor que estar bajo los bullicios y miradas de quienes le tachaban y posiblemente le odiaban, llegaba su mano a aquella espada forjada exclusivamente para él, aquella espada que siempre le acompaño desde que era un niño sería su más fiel compañera, confía en que esta es capaz de salvarle, confía que al igual que él será cada vez más fuerte, ganaran batallas y experiencias, será de ahora en adelante con lo único que podrán contar para sobrevivir, su meta consistirá en mantenerse con vida sea cual sea el precio a pagar, su única amiga a quien pondrá en su filo su vida, solo un par de semanas más mientras se les detallaban cuales serían sus obligaciones y sus derechos, las tácticas y procedimientos a seguir, el grupo que se movería junto a él y se alejaría de una vez por todas de ese pasado que se niega a dejarle seguir adelante, un pasado que aún le desea seguir atando y no dejándolo ser libre pero, se encuentra tan ciego ante el miedo que no se da cuenta que esas ataduras se dan desde y para su corazón, se niega a ver que su padre le dio lo que tanto deseo, su miedo lo ha dominado y cegado que no se le es posible quitarse esa venda y ver qué lo que saldrá a buscar ya se encuentra frente a él.

— _Hijirikawa Masato, bajo sus órdenes se le asignaran al soldado, Mikaze Ai, Kurosaki Ranmaru, Shinomiya Natsuki y Kotobuki Reiji… estarán bajo su responsabilidad todos los pueblos se encuentran al norte, tendrá que dar cada semana un reporte detallado de cada una de sus actividades realizadas, si por algún motivo se notaran inconsistencias en dicho informe se le pedirá que regrese a este lugar y se comenzara una investigación para dar a conocer la causa mientras eso se lleve a cabo, pierde todos los privilegios que se le han otorgado… ¿entendido?_ — decía uno de los miembros encargados de llevar todo el papeleo de los soldados y samuráis sacados del pueblo principal del Shougun quienes se dedican principalmente a guardar la paz y principalmente la posesión territorial de su señor.

— _¡Si señor!_ —respondía rápidamente para ser prontamente despachado de su vista.

Se movía entre las filas de samuráis y soldados que aún esperaban por ser asignados a un líder y aun lugar de vigilancia, en ese tiempo había logrado poder callar las habladurías que se daban en su contra, demostrando lo habilidoso que era para el combate dejando mal parados a todos esos que proclamaban a gran voz ser los mejores samuráis en esas tierras, se había ganado de esa manera tan _peculiar_ un poco de respeto aunque este mereciere mucho más, se encontraban apenas algunos que si deseaban poder estar dentro del grupo que se desplazaría con él no obstante lo que todos ellos ignoraban era que cierta persona con demasiada influencia y más que todo el que decidía cada una de las actividades o acciones que se dieran había elegido precisamente a ese inusual grupo debido a que se conocen entre sí desde hace ya años, y quienes evitaron cualquier contacto entre sí para evitar sospechas y muchas más razones para que él joven Hijirikawa fuera odiado, el grupo que estaría al cuidado de quien saldrá a buscar entre el extenso mundo lo que tanto anhela, se acercaba a su grupo el cual ya se encontraba listo, se saludaban e inmediatamente se retiraban del lugar montados en caballos con sus equipajes ligeros acomodados en sus espaldas.

— _¡Masa-kun todo salió muy bien!_ — grito eufórico mientras cabalgaba aún más rápido.

— _Reiji guarda silencio_ —le regaño ante el grito.

— _Calla Reiji_ — dijo el chico de cabellos plateados.

— _Guarda silencio por favor Reiji_ —contesto el más pequeño del grupo.

— _¡Rei-chan está muy animado!_ — grito en alegría al de cabellera alborotada rubia.

— _Vamos… chicos… sean más animados ya no tendremos que seguir fingiendo_ — reprocho mientras realizaba un puchero.

— _Sí alguien te escucha, todo el trabajo sería en vano, por lo que se más discreto Reiji_ — le expuso tratando de ser lo más claro posible aunque sabía perfectamente que calmar la euforia nacida en su compañero sería tarea difícil pero no imposible.

— _Son tan aburridos chicos…_ — murmuro en resignación, por primera vez se negaba a seguir con la insistencia y seguramente la mirada asesina de uno de sus compañeros de ojos bicolor había causado que no diera marcha a su negación de quedar en silencio.

Varios kilómetros ya alejados de aquel pueblo del que huía, paraban su andar e improvisaban un pequeño campamento para resguardarse de la fría noche, era en parte un alivio saber que aunque en otros lugares la guerra existía en el lugar en el que ellos se encontraban no era de esa manera, se daban la oportunidad de bajar un poco su guardia ya que no serían atacados pese a eso aun así debían estar pendientes por los bandidos de la zona, aun sabiendo que antes de poder despojarlos de sus pertenencias esos pobres quedarían casi moribundos en el intento, era ese grupo de cinco los más habilidosos y tenaces miembros que se podían desear, cada uno de ellos expertos en cada área de combate, camuflaje, armería y táctica, que más quedaba que confiar en que no serían fácilmente vencidos por el enemigo sin por importar quien este fuera.

*—S~+~S—*

Se pasaba entre el bosque que se expandía a su frente, llevaba consigo una pequeña cesta en la cual recolectaba alguna que otra hierba necesaria para medicina o alimento que se encontraba en el camino, aunque supiera de ante mano que esa actividad era mejor para una mujer, era el quien que siempre pedía poder hacerlo, ama esas pocas horas de soledad, adora esa sensación de libertad que tiene al entrar al bosque y alejarse de esa villa que tanto daña su alma y espíritu, se adentra tratando en vano de olvidarse de lo que vive día con día, desea que algún día la vida le muestre o le arrebate las razones para seguir con vida.

Recuerda con dolor que lo que creyó ser el inicio de su sueño fuera realmente el inicio de una pesadilla que no tendrá un pronto despertar, esa pesadilla le oprime y le domina, le retiene y doblega, le arrebata la esperanza de encontrar una posible felicidad, una vida normal, sin problemas, sin ataduras, su más grande don era usado vilmente, obligándole a realizar acciones que lograban que tuviera la peor de las reputaciones, todo aquel que escuchaba su nombre o lo que realizaba hacia que tuvieran odio y desprecio por él pero, nunca deseo estar en esa posición, lo que único que deseo a la vida era poder demostrar y cautivar al mundo con el don más preciado con el que había nacido, si tan solo alguno de aquellos que le criticaban y tachaban se detuvieran y observaran lo que el tenia para ofrecer, se darían cuenta que solo es un joven que eligió mal en la vida, que sus decisiones lo llevaron a que pensaran y creyeran mal en él, la verdad esta tan lejos de lo que todos ven, la verdad es que es una joven alma encerrada en las erróneas decisiones tomadas por el arrebato al quedar solo en la vida, su voz, ahora solo servía para dar placer al morbo y perversidades al lugar donde sus actos lo encaminaron. Aun espera poder salir de ese lugar, cree que fervientemente que saldrá de esa situación aunque su vida se ponga en riesgo y solo tenga breves segundos de la libertad, luchara con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué nos segamos ante los problemas? ¿Podremos algún día salir de aquello que nos ahoga? ¿Seremos algún día ser capaces de dejar atrás lo que nos lastima? Probamente todo eso solo es para hacerlos más fuertes sin embargo ¿Cuánto más dolor seremos capaces de resistir?

— _¡Ren! ¡aprisa tenemos trabajo que realizar!_ — se podía escuchar a lo lejos el grito de una mujer.

Chasqueaba su lengua en molestia, desearía poder un poco más de tiempo para él y sus lamentables pensamientos pero tal parecía ese por lo menos no sería el día.

— _¡Ren!_ — se volvía a escuchar entre los árboles, un grupo de pájaros volaban ante el grito dado — _¡Vamos Ren no hagas que vaya por ti!_ — se podía sentir la molestia en esas palabras.

Suspiraba de mala gana mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos detrás de su oreja para luego gritar — _¡voy!_ — y comenzar su andar hacia la salida de ese sitio que calmaba su agitado interior.

Apenas ese poco tiempo calmaba y colocaba a en paz su tormentosa vida, anhelaba mas momentos como esos no obstante sabe a perfección que debe de trabajar mucho para poder obtenerlos. Su silueta se perdía entre la maleza y los arboles un gran yugo era llevado en su espalda ¿existirá el día en que este sea quitado de él?

* * *

Espero no haberlos confundido en este primer capítulo, estoy probando un nuevo estilo de narración el cual requiere mucha más concentración de mi parte, espero haber logrado que se interesen en esta historia que diré que amo con mi corazón y con el mayor de los gustos estaré escribiendo para ustedes, comentarios al respecto son realmente bienvenidos.

Y sin más que decir un saludo a usted si usted que se tomó el tiempo para leer esto.

Hasta la próxima, Sayonara.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes no pertenecen, disculpen los posibles fallos y sin más disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

Sentía como todo en su interior se movía, corría, escapaba, podía percibir como la brisa de la noche calaba entre sus huesos, su sueño y su cansancio no le permitían despertar de aquella fustigada pesadilla, se ahogaba más en sí mismo, sus recuerdos, dolorosos para él, para su padre, para su familia, para todo aquel que le conociera, las acciones cada una de ellas, aquellas que solo fueron producidas para su ansiada libertad, ahora, ahora solo se dedicaban a torturarle, a solo hacerle ver y sentir que probablemente había cometido un error en su accionar, percibía como su pecho se oprimía en gran manera como si vilmente le sacaran el corazón de su cuerpo aun estando con vida, un cruel castigado para cualquiera, una inhumana manera de reprenderle.

De alguna manera creía que su manera de actuar era egoísta, que haber tenido que involucrar a sus compañeros y si, también amigos no debió de ser necesario, pero tan cegado ante la impotencia de no poder decidir, de no alcanzar lo que su corazón deseaba, encontró de alguna manera la única manera de permitirse aflojar las cadenas que le ataban desde el momento en el que sería concedido al mundo, su vida fue sin consulta de alguna manera manejada a conveniencia de su padre.

Después de mucho batallar con sus pensamientos que le impedían conceder un relajado sueño, abrió sus ojos azules para poder admirar la maravillosa escena puesta ante él, las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo despejado, se levantaba algo perezoso a quedar sentado, observaba su alrededor, el manto obscuro de la noche era atravesado por aquellas minúsculas estrellas que brillaban en toda su mayor expresión, la luna, ausente ya que si esta estuviera en lo más alto del cielo, todo lo que les rodeaba seria fácilmente iluminado por su luz.

Cada detalle que sus ojos deseosos de paz divisaban, dejaba en él tranquilidad, esa parte desolada del bosque le estaba otorgando esperanzas, y como en muchas ocasiones siendo conocedor de las personalidades de cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos, el encargado de la guardia esa noche había caído mortalmente en su batalla contra el sueño, reía ante la pintoresca escena, sabía perfectamente que esa misión se le sería imposible, sin embargo había alegado tanto afirmando que lo haría a su cabalidad, estaba de más dudar que cuando el sol hiciera su aparición en el cielo, sería de alguna manera no regañado si no que molestado por no poder cumplir por lo que tanto lucho por realizar, esos momentos era añorados por él.

Se colocaba de pie, ya que sus entumecidas piernas sentía el frío de la noche, de la nocturnidad que les envolvían, daba un par de pasos cautelosos para evitar despertar a alguno ya que se notaba que dormían plácidamente, se alejaba lo más que podía del improvisado campamento y suspiraba ante sus acciones, si otra vez lo hacía, como lo llevaba realizando desde niño se alejaba de todo y de todos, se encasillaba en su tortura, solo, sin compañía, sin deseos o ánimos de hacerle saber a alguien su pena, su pena, su dolor, su tortura, solo le pertenecía a él, a él y a nadie más _¿Por qué debía en algún momento de compartirla?_ Es su dolor, su yugo, su eterno calvario, nadie ajeno a él debía de conocerlo, la empatía era algo a lo cual se negaba a creer, su tristeza le pertenece solo a sí mismo a nadie más, es su propia pena y lidiaría con ella solo, sí solo.

– _¿Llegara el día en que seré honesto con ellos, conmigo?… seguramente no… no queda más que seguir intentando, dejar todo en el pasado, si en el pasado, intacto ¿olvidarlo? No, sería demasiado malo de mi parte, el olvido no es más que otro que vaciar mi conciencia, despojarla de lo que me hace ser "yo" de lo que me hace ser un humano "común" porque mi mente no tiene permitido olvidar porque mi memoria debe de ser de voluntad, si, de recordarme quien soy, que es lo que me atosiga, debo de recordar lo que hace que mi esencia se mantenga, mi voluntad, si mi voluntad de no cambiar, de no olvidar, de ser libre… de ser feliz… aunque esa felicidad se me sea negada por deshonrar a mis raíces, por negarme a seguir con la tradición de años, de antepasados que al igual que a mí, estuvieron llenos de dudas, de miedos y que a pesar de eso siguieron adelante, cumplieron su misión, cumplieron con la familia ¿Quién soy yo?... Soy el cobarde que se negó a la tradición, soy el traidor que se rehusó a una vida planeada y manipulada, soy el bastardo que será recordado para la posteridad, soy el mal ejemplo para las generaciones venideras, seré usado como ejemplo de alevosía, si, mis hijos serán señalados, sus descendientes igual… la felicidad es algo con lo que no contare, con lo que no se les será permito a mi herencia, no, no puedo permitir eso, si, este dolor, este castigo me pertenece a mí, si solo a mí, es mí mortificación… tal vez es egoísta pero mi deseo es que nadie sienta esta condena, porque esta condena acabará con mi propia existencia._ – sus ojos nublados ¿lagrimas? Probablemente, pero no se tenía permitido llorar, no tenía ese privilegio, lo sabía en su interior, escogió ese camino, flaquear en cada paso era algo que se negaría a hacer.

Sus manos se posaban en su melancólico rostro, frotarlo fuertemente era la manera en la que dispersaba todos aquellos cuestionamientos que hacían que se sintiera a un peor de lo que ya se encontraba, observaba al cielo, buscando de alguna manera una respuesta, conociendo perfectamente que aquella nunca llegaría.

Y es ahí como si la vida, el destino, el universo entero le daba alivio, una silueta se paseaba ante sus ojos, solo una cándida luz entre los árboles, la silueta de una persona, si una persona, solo luz que incitaba a que le siguiera, duda que aquello sea real, duda más al oír su nombre, si, dijo claramente su nombre, le escucha a lo lejos mientras observa como se aleja más y más de él, le invita a que le siga, le invita a ir con ella.

Cautelosamente e inconsciente de su mismo cuerpo, comienza su andar, a acercase lo más que se le permitía, caminaba cada vez más rápido, la velocidad en la que se desplazaba ahora era mayor, se reprende a si mismo por seguir algo que lo más seguro era algo que su mente había creado pero, aun así le sigue, le sigue entre los árboles, los arbustos entre el bosque, alejándose de sus compañeros, perdiéndose en el interior de la oscuridad que debido a los árboles y su inmensidad crecían de manera tal que su única misión consistía en no permitir luz alguna atravesar entre las hojas, así como tan fugaz apareció la silueta ante sus ojos, en un último llamado con una voz armoniosa que hace que su ser tiemble desde su interior crean una ola de sensaciones nuevas e inimaginables desaparece.

El único recuerdo de esa noche es aquella voz llamándole " _Masato_ " y suplicando por " _ayuda"_ , se desvanece ante la presencia de la noche quien recelosa se dedica a ver su sueño, seguramente una pesadilla pero su cuerpo inerte tumbado en frío suelo es cuidado por la misma noche.

.

.

Como todas las ocasiones anteriores, deja su cabello de manera tal que un flequillo travieso atraviese su rostro, tan bello y atrayente a la vista, su rostro capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera que le viere, no existe humano alguno que no caiga bajo el encanto de aquel rostro enigmático y coqueto que posee desde siempre y el cual, con los años, ha ido aprendiendo muchas más maneras seductoras para atrapar a todos los ojos que se encuentren a su alrededor.

Es un artista, vive de su rostro _un mal vivir, sin embargo,_ le da sustento diario y un lugar donde descansar, se encuentra como cada semana a punto de comenzar su trabajo de tres días, se pregunta muchas veces si realmente vale la pena seguir con ese vivir, se cuestiona más de una vez si aquello fue algo que realmente deseo, que más le quedaba por ofrecer, que más le quedaba intocable dentro de él, que nuevo podía ofrecer para el amor de su vida _probablemente jamás será capaz de conocerlo_ no obstante, su esperanza aún se mantiene como cual llama que se niega a ser sofocada por la tempestad de la tormenta, si, su llama interior, el fuego de la esperanza, del anhelo, de la pasión, del amor que aún lucha, si, pelea por no ser extinta, sus sueños rotos aun piden a gritos ser hilvanados y como cual manto ser colocados sobre él, que todo aquello que ha deseado se vuelva realidad, sentir la calidez de ser feliz.

 _¿Algún día sus sueños se harán realidad?_ La respuesta está muy lejos aún de él.

Extiende sus brazos de una manera tan galante mientras terminan de colocarle todos aquellos atavíos que era forzado a utilizar, embellecer su cuerpo era el trabajo de sus compañeras en la pena, telas de tonos vivaces adornaban su tez bronceada, extraña y curiosa para quien le viere, es extraño para todo aquel que le conoce, es extraño aun para sí mismo. Cierra sus ojos mientras terminan de prepararle.

Corría una vez más, ahora por el extenso sendero que se le presentaba al frente, sentía la brisa abofetear su rostro, los arbustos a un lado del camino golpear en sus piernas y brazos sin embargo corría, una vez más trataba de dejar esas cadenas que lo atan y lo aprisionan al presente su presente su hoy.

Y así tal como había escapado por un momento, regresa a la realidad que lo rodea y lo martiriza, sus celestinos ojos observaban con un poco de temor que era lo que le esperaba, esta vez en el salón se encontraba una multitud sin precedentes los cuales estaban más que dispuestos de ver su espectáculo, existían en su vida días como hoy, donde un mar de preguntas se acumulan en su cabeza y tal parece su mente se encuentra demasiado ansiosa de escapar de aquello, sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho _¿Salir o no?_ Que mar de consecuencias traerían eso para su vida ya desastrosa _¿Existiría algo más que le cause dolor?_ Probablemente para él aquello ya es algo con lo que ha aprendido a soportar, el salir, bailar y sonreír mientras canta se volvió en algo monótono e insípido, en una obligación.

Recuerda su niñez, su infancia, siente como un escalofrió recorre lentamente su piel, no odia lo que es ahora, simplemente se regaña por no ser mejor _"una vida creada por nosotros mismos"_ es lo que siempre ha estado anhelando y muy dentro de él solo quedara en anhelos.

Hace años atrás se recuerda y se observa a sí mismo, un pequeño niño travieso corriendo mientras juega con sus hermanos y riendo divertidamente, su madre a lo lejos pidiéndoles tener cuidado como siempre cada vez que salían. _¿Dónde están esos años que se perdieron en el olvido? ¿Dónde están esos momentos de diversión? ¿Podría algún día volver a sentir aquellas emociones?_ Es el ultimo recuerdo que tiene de ellos, de sus hermanos de su madre, sus sonrisas perdiéndose en la oscuridad … después de eso el dolor se hizo presente tal cual es ahora, tal cual no se niega a dejarle tranquilo…

 _—_ _¿¡Ren?!—_ es llamado sutilmente pero de nuevo a cuenta y como en muchas ocasiones su mente no se encuentra presente. — _¿Ren? ¿Ren te encuentras bien?—_ ahora aquella voz denotaba preocupación, está consciente de esos letargos en los que el joven siempre se perdía, sin embargo en esta ocasión la resistencia que este presentaba para regresar estaba causándole demasiado miedo — _Ren…—_ expuso para temerosamente tocar su hombro — _Ren… Ren… regresa…—_ dijo en un susurro en oído mientras después de eso se alejaba observando y esperando que este despertara.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que el joven fuera despertando de aquello que su mente siempre creaba para huir… — _Lo siento Tomo-chan creo que me quede dormido…—_ murmuro apenas audible, mientras con sus manos se acomodaba aquella colorida vestimenta — _¿ya es tiempo?—_ pregunto para luego levantarse y observar un pequeño espejo a un lado de la mesa en este el reflejo de su rostro, reflejo que en días como el de hoy repudiaba, en aquellas facciones podían ver el de su familia, dispuesto se encontraba como en ocasiones anteriores a tirarlo lejos de él pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento este era alejado de él, en su rostro solo se notó la sorpresa — _¿pero?—_

 _—_ _Ya paso… deja eso atrás… no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, deja de pensar en el dolor y piensa en que están mejor y sonríen… ellos te aman sin importar lo que eres, lo que fuiste obligado a ser…—_

— _Lo que dices es muy lindo…—_

 _—_ _Ellos lo están… creé en que lo están Ren…—_ termino diciendo la chica mientras salía de aquella pequeña habitación con el espejo en sus manos — _¡Preparen todo Ren saldrá en cualquier momento!—_ se le escucho decir mientras se alejaba más del lugar.

— _Soló una vez más… soló una más y descasare por un tiempo de esto… soló una vez más_ —

Salía de aquella habitación con un galante porte y con aquellos atavíos que acentuaban su perfecta figura, haciendo un juego perfecto con sus cabellos de color naranja como cuando el atardecer ilumina en el cielo, en esos momentos el iluminaba el salón con el matiz azul de su kimono como era habitual en él sin haneri en su interior y mostrando parte de su esbelto pecho, lo que hacía enloquecer a los reunidos, mujeres conteniendo sus gritos y hombres conteniendo escasamente su repudio a semejante falta, no obstante como siempre todo aquello era ignorado por el mientras se acercaba al centro del escenario del lugar donde se encontraban, acomodaba las mangas de su kimono mientras que del obi sacaba un abanico de fondo naranja y flores de color azul, indicaba inclinado su cabeza que era el momento del espectáculo, los tambores no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos los movimientos de ese abanico armoniosamente ante la voz susurrante y seductora que resonaba en el salón hipnotizando a los presentes, introduciéndoles en un aturdimiento por semejante acto digno de dioses.

.

.

El trotar de los caballos era audible en una pequeña villa en medio del bosque, los escasos habitantes se reunían expectantes ante la visita de aquellos extraños de raras ropas que se acercaban cada vez a sus hogares, todos sin excepción dejaban de un lado sus actividades para prestar entera atención a ese inusual grupo.

 _—_ _Creo que tienen miedo de nosotros Masa-kun…—_ apenas dijo sin apartar su rostro del frente.

Cada uno de ellos se acomodaban de manera tal que en el centro era el líder quien viajaba, era la manera en la cual le protegían aunque este se negara en varias ocasiones en viajar de esa manera, lo único que se lograba era llamar la atención de quienes los viesen.

 _—_ _Kusosaki saca el escudo para que dejen de temernos—_ se le escucho pedir al de cabellos azules _—Por favor Reiji no hagas un escándalo—_ fue lo que pidió mientras suspiraba en que aquellos lugareños dejaran de temerles al notar el escudo del _**Shougun**_.

 _—_ _Son soldados enviados por nuestro_ _ **Shougun**_ _, preparen las mejores habitaciones así mismo avisarle lo más pronto a nuestro señor para que salga a recibirles—_ se escuchó decir de uno de los presentes _—Es bueno que nuestro señor este en esta parte de sus tierras…—_

Poco a poco los extraños soldados se adentraban a la villa mientras que los habitantes que habían estado en un principio expectantes hora los recibían con una gran hospitalidad, les ayudaban abajarse de sus caballos como también a quitar el equipaje que traían sobre ellos, los guiaban entre la multitud que los saludaban con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras un par se alejaban sentido contrario al camino que llevaban ellos llevando sus caballos a beber agua y darles descanso.

Habían sido llevados a la casa más lujosa del lugar, les habían servido un manjar ante sus ojos mientras esperaban pacientes al feudo de esas tierras, observan sin mediar palabra alguna entre ellos, todo aquello que adornaba el salón en el que se encontraban se podía apreciar que a pesar de ser el feudo de una enorme tierra este no era una persona despilfarradora todo aquello era modesto y agradable para el grupo. La puerta principal era abierta dejando ver a un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro para darles la bienvenida.

 _—_ _Es un honor tener a dignos soldados en estas humildes tierras concedidas por nuestro gran señor…—_ mientras les ofrecía tomar asiento _—Por favor coman y beban hasta saciar su estómago y alma también, se les ha preparado habitaciones para su estadía—_

 _—_ _¡Ya le oyeron a comer!—_

 _—_ _Shimoniya por favor… disculpe el entusiasmo de mi subordinado—_ hacia una reverencia en disculpa.

 _—_ _Tranquilo… señor Hijirikawa nuestro señor ya me tiene al tanto de la situación de usted y su grupo, por lo que le pido que no se contengan y finjan en este lugar—_ dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _—_ _Gracias—_ le contesto quedamente disimulado un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro le cual no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros quienes ocultaron las sonrisas que amenazaban dibujarse en sus rostros.

Somos los que somos porque nosotros mismos los permitimos _pero ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible para alguien que ha roto los lazos con su familia?_ Es lo que es por correr de su obligación y con ello un grupo de personas también se ven involucradas en su infortunio, se sienta una silla cerca del marco de la ventana de la habitación que se le fue asignada, mira el cielo y las estrellas y trata de recordar que fue lo que paso con él la noche anterior.

Despertó en medio de la nada unos instantes antes de que los rayos de sol hicieran su aparición en cielo, su cuerpo adolorido le hacía sentir el semejante descuido que tuvo de su parte, se sacudía la tierra y hojas que se habían adherido a su cuerpo, miraba a su alrededor _¿en qué momento había llegado a ese lugar?_ En ese momento una chispa llego a su mente, seguía a alguien y este seguramente solo fue algo que su mente creo, no cree en la posibilidad que aquello sea un mensaje, solo cree que es algo sin sentido, camino como pudo entre los arboles buscando donde se encontraban los demás no obstante, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vuelta aquella voz que suplicaba por su ayuda, trataba de encontrar algo familiar en ella pero era en vano, logro después de mucho llegar a donde se encontraban los demás, se sentaba mientras esperaba que estos despertaran y pensaba una y otra vez lo sucedido.

Nuevamente escuchaba aquella voz armoniosa en su mente, como si esta se albergaba dentro de él, le escucha, le siente, desea conocerle sin embargo esa voz es tan desconocida para él aun a pesar de sentirla tan familiar, cierra sus ojos y siente la brisa mover sus cabellos azules, sabe que aquella escasa paz no dudara por mucho pero también sabe que debe aprovecharla al máximo, sonríe al escuchar música a lo lejos, se molesta cuando esta es interrumpida por un grupo inusual que va por la calle en su escándalo, los mira y los señala como personas que no merecen respeto alguno, una vida alocada lejos de las responsabilidades que esta tiene, personajes que solo se dedican a una vida descontrolada es lo que más odia, en su cabeza no cabe la posibilidad de entender su manera de pensar mucho menos simpatizar con ellos, sus ideales están muy lejos de ser los mismos y lo más importante para él, llaman demasiado la atención y los ojos de todos caen sobre ellos algo que para él es demasiado más cuando lo que más le gusta a él es tener un perfil bajo sin llamar la atención, ser cauteloso.

Y es así como es vencido por el cansancio del día y ante los bullicios de esos que tanto detesta queda dormido en aquella extraña posición apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la venta mientras las estrellas velan por su sueño, sueño tal que no será tranquilo ya que la angustia le comienza a embargar y acoger, el dolor de perder nubla por completo el descanso que espera tener, su cuerpo se niega a salir de aquello y lo perturba aún, algo sin sentido, la nada en la oscuridad, niebla a su alrededor, siluetas peleando a un lado de él, una voz que suplica por clemencia, una voz que murmura una y otra vez su nombre, la busca y es en vano, se encuentra consciente que es un sueño y que debe de despertar no obstante se niega ya que busca desesperadamente el lugar donde se encuentra aquella voz, anhela conocerle, saber qué es lo que acongoja ayudar si le es posible pero tal destino se lo niega ya que es despierto por los golpes en su puerta, se molesta pero indica a que pasen.

– _Lamento la hora Masato pero, he querido hacerte una pregunta durante todo el día seré breve_ –

– _Dime Mikaze_ – que importaba que fuera despertado apunto de conocer a quien su cabeza le llama.

– _¿Paso algo anoche? Te he notado un poco distraído…_ –

Le miraba tratando de encubrir su sorpresa tanto le había afectado aquel suceso para que el más capcioso de su grupo lo haya notado– _Nada… solo pienso en lo que quedo atrás… solo eso Mikaze_ – buscaba por sus medios alejar cualquier sospecha que el joven tuviera para evitar cual quiere suposición de su parte.

– _Sabe que puedes contar con nosotros_ –

– _Lo se… y gracias por eso_ –

– _Será que mejor descanse en el futón Masato, no deseamos que se enferme_ – expuso antes de salir de habitación y al notar como este se negaba a moverse de la ventana.

– _Si… buenas noches_ – le contesto en resignación, se levanta del lugar y se prepara para poder conciliar el sueño esperando por obtenerla la continuación del sueño que le fue interrumpido.

.

.

Suspiraba en alivio al ver que su faena terminaba después de una larga jornada para él, sonríe muy feliz al recordar que por una temporada dejara de hacer todo aquello que semana con semana se le obligaba, se despoja cuidadosamente de las ropas que le cubren y las guarda en un lugar donde espera no verlas durante un largo tiempo, apenas limpia el sudor que alberga su rostro, bebe un poco de té que fue dejado para refrescar su garganta y como un niño pequeño se tira sobre el futón mientras gira sobre este abrazándolo con fuerza, tiene paz, tiene tranquila por un corto periodo dejara de realizar aquellas acciones que le son forzadas, por un corto tiempo será libre.

Observa el techo de su habitación con ilusión en sus ojos y sin más es vencido por el sueño.

Se mira en medio de la nada dentro de un bosque que desconocen sus ojos, la niebla cubre el suelo, comienza a caminar cuidadosamente para no tropezar, escucha entre los arboles murmullos de odio y repudia hacia él, siente como desde la oscuridad ojos afilados observan cada movimiento que realiza, el miedo comienza a invadirle, con sus ojos empieza a buscar una salida de ese sitio, comienza a caminar cada vez más rápido, percibe como aquello que lo observa se acerca cada vez más él, escucha de entre los murmullos una voz distinta, una que le pide que tenga calmar, una voz serena que le ruega que sea fuerte, siente como esta se acerca más a él, sus pies se niegan a esperarle y comienza a correr al percibir como una ola de llena de hostilidad se abalanza sobre él, corre desesperadamente, comienza a gritar y pedir ayuda a la nada sabe que es un sueño sin embargo su mente se niega a despertar, corre lo más que puede cuando solo a lo lejos aquella voz que le pide que tenga calma le grita un _lo siento_ se paraliza y siente una brisa colarse en sus huesos _te protegeré Ren_ fue lo último que sus oídos escucharon antes que la oscuridad le envolviese por completo.

Despierta agitado mientras esa voz aún resuena en sus odios, un cosquilleo inunda su cuerpo, trata de respirar calmadamente, intenta encontrar sentido al sueño que le perturbo, siempre sus sueños se tratan de escapar más nunca escuchaba voz alguna que le llamase o menos que le proclamare ayudarle, siente alivio por ser el único en la habitación, sus compañeras aún tienen trabajo que realizar, se sienta y observa su alrededor, la soledad y el silencio que le acompaña y acompañara por siempre _seguramente,_ se arma de valor ya que sus piernas tiemblan y se pone de pie, busca como casi siempre una manta que le cubra del frío de la oscuridad y sale de la casa para sentarse aún lado y observar las estrellas, recuerda que en algún momento escucho que los sueños son premoniciones _¿será ese sueño uno de esos? ¿Será un augurio de buena suerte después de tanto tiempo?_ La respuesta no llegara en estos momentos y lo sabe perfectamente sin embargo no evita tener esperanza de salir de ese tortuoso vivir que amenaza seguir atándolo al dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lamento demasiado la tardanza de este capítulo, he pasado situaciones que no fueron contempladas de mi parte y que evitaron que no escribiera por un largo tiempo, espero poder recuperar el tiempo a partir de hoy aunque aún me falta un poco para estar al 100%.

Muchas gracias por seguir dándole a oportunidad a este escrito, un saludo enorme a usted si usted que se tomó su tiempo para leer esto.

Hasta la próxima, Sayonara˜


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

La suave brisa provocaba que las ramas de los arboles bailaran lentamente moviendo con gracia sus hojas, las escasas nubes en el cielo dejaban ver el amanecer en todo su mayor esplendor, el tono anaranjado coloreado en el cielo hacia que sintiera un poco de paz en su interior. Había pasado lo que le quedaba de la madrugada contemplando las estrellas y despidiéndolas poco a poco conforme se desvanecían ante los rayos del sol que comenzaban a hacer su aparición.

Un fugaz recuerdo cruzo su mente, una mueca de dolor y soledad se dibujó en sus suaves labios, suspiro mientras por sus mejías comenzaban a surcar cristalinas lágrimas las cuales dejaron de ser contenibles en sus ojos, el dolor comenzó a azotar su presente, la ira comenzaba a notarse en sus manos, sus puños reflejaban lo que durante años había soportado, la furia y el dolor contenido y sepultado en su interior rebalsaría tarde o temprano, probablemente, más temprano de lo que él cree.

El quejido de sus exhaustas y soñolientas compañeras lo sacaba de su trance, nuevamente recobraba su postura y finge como todas las demás ocasiones, como lo llevaba realizando por años, finge encontrarse bien, dibuja en su rostro una mueca llamada sonrisa mientras se levanta y va con ellas, su única razón para fingir, su única razón para soportar lo que la vida día con día le ataca, finge con el único fin de encontrar poco a poco la felicidad que tan negada se encuentra de estar de su lado, finge creyendo ingenuamente que un poco de alegría de quienes le rodea puede colarse en su interior.

Un largo periodo de paz disfrazada con desesperación todo por encontrar la manera de alejarse de ese lugar crece en su interior, una escasa paz que se declina a ser parte de su vida, el pequeño lapso de descanso que con lleva el cambio de estación es lo que hace que su atormentado diario vivir cese, siente como si aquella nueva estación le dice que debe aún de tener fe, que debe de ser fuerte, soportar un poco más, solo un poco más.

Se escapa como lo viene haciendo desde hace un par de años cada vez que tenían aquel largo descanso, se escabulle por entre la parte trasera de las casas de la villa, suplicando no ser visto sin embargo es la única manera de escaparse de las recriminatorias miradas de los pobladores hacia su persona, después de haberlo logrado con éxito, llega a su destino, una de las únicas dos casas lujosas de la villa, ya que la primera es la que le da albergue al Shougun de esas tierras así como también a la comitiva que era enviada en ocasiones para verificar el control y recaudación de impuestos dentro de la villa y la segunda casa era la que se le había otorgado al encargado de enviar periódicamente los informes al Shougun de cómo se encuentra la situación en esa parte de sus tierras, como también era el encargado de que la villa fuera prospera y segura para los habitantes, ya que de él dependía que se diera la recaudación de los impuestos, se encaminaba sigilosamente entre el extenso patio desprovisto de seguridad alguna ya que el residente de lugar sabe a perfección la visita que tendría.

Llega a lo que es la parte trasera de la casa, da unos cuantos y pequeños golpes en la puerta que da paso al patio mientras se sienta y espera…

Al tiempo se escucha como la puerta se corre a un lado, no se molesta en girarse para ver de quien se trata, lo sabe muy bien, unos pasos se dan hacia su dirección, un suave suspiro para luego sentir como alguien se sienta a su lado estirando un chawan* invitando a que le tome, no lo piensa dos veces cuando ya lo ha tomado con sus dos manos mientras inhala el aroma que desprende de ese delicioso té, cierra sus ojos mientras su paladar, su lengua y su garganta siente como ese exquisito elixir le devuelve la vida, sonríe genuinamente como pocas veces lo hace…

– _Maravilloso… gracias… Kira_ – expone al tiempo en que coloca el chawan a un lado de su cuerpo.

El mencionado solo asiente mientras termina de saborear el té y observa el extenso patio lleno de flores que ha sido capaz de formar junto con aquel extraño joven. Y si, en momentos como esos es como ambos entienden que el silencio dice mucho más de lo que las palabras rebuscadas lo hacen, ya que eso es lo que vienen realizando con tiempo, ambos se encuentran conscientes de lo diferentes que son entre sí, que además de la posición económica, ambos piensan distinto, cualquiera que lograra ser testigo de esa estampa se llenaría la cabeza de preguntas relacionadas a lo imposible que aquello era no obstante, no lo era para ellos.

Cada uno había sufrido, cada uno carga en sus espaldas ya cansadas el recuerdo de un pasado que se niega a dejarles, de un doloroso suceso que marco sus vidas en gran manera, comparten esos sentimientos aun cuando el dolor de ambos fue causa de acciones y actos diferentes. Sufren, uno sufre por ser la víctima como el otro sufre por ser el verdugo.

— _Recuerdas… ¿dime que lograste algo?_ — apenas dijo audible mientras sus ojos no dejan de observar las flores.

— _Nada aún… existe esperanza…_

Solo aquellas palabras eran suficientes para clavarse como cual cuchillo en su corazón, otro año más sin saber nada, otro año más sumergido en su angustioso dolor, otro año más incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por no poder hacer algo, lo que fuera, no importaba, su única meta, la más importante no era ser feliz, su meta más importante era encontrar lo que le quito la oportunidad de seguir sonriendo, de ser lo que años muchos años atrás era, la única razón por la cual aún soporta su tormento muy adentro de su interior era esa, sabe que tiene dolores y martirios aún más grandes que lo atormentan, pero lo único que le importa como cada año es… sí solo es eso… encontrar que fue de su familia y con ello al bastardo que le arrebato todo aun siendo niño.

No busca venganza, su lastimado ser, no quiere causar a un más dolor, dejo de sentir odio con los años, dejo de sentir la necesidad de hacerle a alguien más lo que le hicieron a él, su madre seguramente jamás hubiera perdonado semejante acto cobarde de su parte porque lo único que busca es respuestas, su mente aún recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer la manera en que le privaron de todo lo que tenía, aquel recuerdo es el único que aún perdura frescamente en su cabeza.

Un pequeño acto sin sentido, una visita al pueblo de una mujer y sus tres hijos pequeños en busca de provisiones para sobrevivir cada día, se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando al regresar a su hogar, fueron emboscados de la nada por un grupo de hombres con katanas que exigían sus pertenencias, no les basto con despojarles de todo, sometieron a base de puños a la mujer que con su cuerpo y alma no soltaba al menor de sus hijos de su pecho, lo aferraba con fuerza para no ver cómo sería tratado si lo lograban tenerlo esos hombres en sus manos, había sido testigo de la paliza que propinaron en sus hijos mayores para permitirse que al menor de ellos obtuviera el mismo fin, aun con su vida en riesgo peleaba con todo lo que su ser le permitía, el helado filo del metal forjado en intenso fuego se albergó en su costado soltando por un leve instante la protección que se encontraba realizando. Instante que fue aprovechado para arrebatarle de sus propias manos aquello que con desmedida protegía en su pecho, el grito desgarrador del pequeño se escuchó en el bosque, la súplica de una madre por su hijo hizo que un fuerte viento moviera con violencia las ramas de los árboles, los pájaros emprendieron su vuelo alertando que algo había pasado, el galopar de los caballos se podían escuchar a lo lejos, los murmullos en el bosque aterraban a los hombres, tomaron a la mujer y los dos menores inconscientes en sus carretas y huyeron, dejando al menor de ellos cubierto por la sangre su madre, con sus ojos cegados por sus lágrimas, con su corazón arrancado de su pecho, despojándolo de toda su vida, dejándole abandonado a su suerte en la nada. El bosque entristeció ante su dolor, la suave brisa trato de consolarle, el cielo cubrió sus lágrimas con lluvia.

Fue un errante por un par de años, sobrevivió a base de robar, de engañar, logro sobrellevar con la carga a pesar de no tener donde pasar la noche cómodamente, logro hacerse paso en el mundo, su voz lograba cautivar a las personas y con aquello lograba su sustento, su búsqueda por su familia había sido olvidada con el pasar de los días, aun siendo un méndigo había logrado ser feliz de alguna manera sin embargo ¿qué le debe a la vida misma para que le castigue nuevamente? Puede que la vida misma se encontrara encaprichada con él por alguna razón, acaso puede ser que se encuentre celosa de él, existe la probabilidad que su tono inusual de cabello tal cual como el atardecer, sus ojos tan cristalinos como el agua misma y la forma tan peculiar de su voz fuera la causa de que la vida lo golpeara nuevamente, fue bruscamente tomado de las calles para ser llevado por una maiko, fue instruido para poder cumplir su rol como _taikomochi_ * aunque en algún momento creyó que sería vendido a algún cliente no fue así, sin embargo el dolor de no poder escapar de aquella prisión cada vez se hacía más fuerte en su interior, no fue su decisión, no es lo que su corazón deseaba, su encantadora y seductora voz no era digna de semejante "humillación" es lo que piensa, no es que menos precie y se crea el mejor, es solo que no es algo que hace con su corazón, no será de su agrado con es obligado a ello.

Un largo suspiro se escapa de sus labios, con sus ojos posados en el despejado cielo, una sonrisa genuina nace en sus labios "seguir esperando" es el único pensamiento que alberga su mente toda esa tarde mientras disfruta de aquella agradable compañía.

.

Su sola presencia le trasmitía paz, cuando le conoció sus ojos reflejaban un vació en su interior, un vació tan grande como el vació que yace en su propia alma ¿Cómo era posible que un ser con tal belleza fuera capaz de estar vació? Fue sin embargo esa curiosidad que logro que ambos se acercaran, al principio no fue fácil, un mundo les separaba, tan diferentes en sí, tan iguales en dolor.

Recuerda mientras observa de reojo aquel perfil que antes reflejaba dolor ahora solo refleja cansancio, un cansancio que poco a poco le consume desde adentro y ante eso una profunda presión se forma en su pecho, él tal cuales ante la sociedad, él un verdugo más para la almas en infortunio, él aun no teniendo culpa alguna, siente desde lo profundo que fue su responsabilidad que un alma como la Ren sea extinguida de manera cruel.

El pasado que sobre sus hombros descansa no es tal como el de su amigo, no, su pasado es diferente, recuerda a perfección los rostros llenos de angustia y lágrimas de aquellos que hizo que encarcelaran por no cumplir con las órdenes del Shougun, aquellos recuerdos tan frescos en su mente, familias separadas, hijos abandonados, todas aquellas personas lastimadas por cumplir su deber martillaban en su cabeza cada día sin falta, todo aquello cambio cuando le conoció a él, probablemente la sola idea de pensar que compensaría el daño con años causado sería perdonado por aquel gesto amable, nacido al principio de la malacia, le otorgaría un poco de paz. Iluso, su corazón comprendió que el dolor sanara con los años, que aunque no consiga el perdón de todos aquellos que lastimo no importa, no importa siempre y cuando pueda por una vez en su vida hacer algo por alguien que le necesita tanto.

Después de aquella amable visita, la noche se hizo presente, habían pasado como siempre, disfrutando del silencio, se colocó de pie y entro a su hogar, se acomodaba a un costado de la habitación y sobre la mesa colada frente a sus ojos, tomaba como sus manos un rollo dispuesto a escribir lo aprendido ese día, claramente aunque las palabras cruzadas entre ellos eran contadas, cada gesto o mirada le contaba lo sucedido sin necesidad de palabras. Luego de eso, tomo unas hojas sobre la mesa mientras se dispuso a leer el reporte que había soltado sobre cierta familiar en particular.

.

Habían pasado tres días después de aquel extraño sueño, aunque sus mismos compañeros le tacharan de loco, él sabía que no era cierto, aquella voz aun yace en sus cabeza, es como si el susurro fuera atrapado en sus oídos, no obstante no era incomodo, le daba tranquilidad el escuchar su nombre letra por letra susurrada con tanta delicadeza que un cosquilleo se forma en su interior.

– _Masato_ – aquella voz lo saca de su trance momentáneo y observa con atención– _Sumegari envió una nota, requiere que le visitemos lo más pronto posible. –_ Asiente mientras ordena a los demás movilizarse.

No es como si cada vez que alguien le necesita saliera corriendo en su ayuda pero, cuando se trata de los Sumegari, su alma no puede rehusarse. Existe un gran lazo entre familias aun con la desdicha que los mayores fueran desterrados de su propio apellido, ambos había jurado ayudarse entre sí. Aún recuerda aquel apellido que Kira le había hecho encarecidamente buscar, los Jinguji, aquella familia no mostraba rastro alguno de su existencia, y aquello sería el reporte a dar a su amigo.

¿Puede que aquello afecte su vida? Lo ignora.

Puede que la vida también se encaprichara con él también.

* * *

*Chawan: la traducción es una taza de té, es un bol pequeño el cual es utilizado para la ceremonia del té, existen muchos tipos de chawan ya que estos varían según el tipo de ceremonia o bien el tipo de té a degustar por lo que el nombre de este puede ser distinto, pero para no complicarnos tanto en este escrito será simplemente chawan.

*Taikomochi: Nombre con el cual se identifican a los hombres que cumplen con el rol de geishas.


End file.
